


Obsidian

by Hormonal_Trashbag



Series: Flora and Fauna [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Biting, Demon!Kylo, Edging, F/M, Witch!Rey, there was some plot and then there wasn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 10:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11552967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hormonal_Trashbag/pseuds/Hormonal_Trashbag
Summary: “Think of this as a little punishment for making me wait so long,” he told her, voice rumbling in his chest. “I’m going to push you to the edge and keep you there, andyouare going to enjoy every second of it. Understand, Rey?”What he described was torture.





	Obsidian

**Author's Note:**

> UH, yeah. Have some garbage.

Patience was not a virtue that Kylo Ren possessed. He knew that time passed differently in his realm than in that of his garden witch’s, but surely if she was interested, Rey would have summoned him after three weeks. Perhaps her desire to see each other again had been nothing more than the dazed mumblings of a woman succumbed to post-coital bliss.

He wasn’t going to accept that. Restraint be damned, he _wanted_ her, with a frenzied sort of yearning that was impossible to ignore.

Kylo looked about his chambers, imagining her there. He tried to picture the expression she would make as he crushed her small body to the wall with his own, the vaulted ceiling looming above them. Would she take his rough edges, accept his violence, or retaliate in kind? In his mind, she simpered and sneered as he melded with her, long nails brutalizing his back with every thrust.

If Rey wasn’t going to summon him, it seemed he would simply have to go to her.

As his stark, black robes settled around his boots, brushing against the scuffed flooring of Rey’s bedroom, he recognized that her home was in chaos. How often did the little witch run into disaster? Kylo strutted towards the kitchen, the floor creaking under his weight, but her back was still turned to him, hyper focused on something on the island counter.

Rey was wearing a loose, periwinkle romper that exposed the tan span of her back and only _just_ covered her backside. If he raised the hem of one leg a centimeter, it would show the soft curve where ass met thigh.

Bluntly, she told him, “Now isn’t a good time, Finn. You _know_ it’s pruning day--”

“Who’s Finn?” he asked in a low tone.

She swore loudly, to his amusement, whipping around to gape at him. “Kylo!”

A healthy flush crept across her cheeks, surprise widening her hazel eyes. He should have paid a visit much sooner, Kylo thought. She was still interested; why hadn’t Rey summoned him?

He wasn’t _that_ intimidating, was he?

Kylo quirked a private smile. Her strappy, little romper clung to her dainty breasts at the front and it had him salivating. He’d be freeing them soon enough.

At least, that was what he thought until she dropped a pair of garden shears into his palm and pointed him in the direction of an overwhelming bush of rosemary, long sprigs spilling over the lip of its planter and brushing the floor. Dumbstruck, he stared at her, even after she had returned to the bonsai tree she was tending to.

“Don’t just stand there looking stupid, Kylo,” she drawled. “If you want to fuck, this has to be finished first.”

The _audacity_ of this little witch was nothing short of astounding. He was tempted to curl his hand around the back of her slender neck and give a gentle shove, to bend his body over hers and remind her just who she was dealing with, to pound ruthlessly into her as she braced herself against the counter of her kitchen island.

Kylo didn’t do any of those things, despite the fact it was his entire purpose in visiting.

There was something admirable about her boldness, her complete disregard for danger. Although he wouldn’t think of harming her, not when she was such a fascinating partner, there was a recklessness about Rey that he found appealing. Kylo pushed down his insistent need, fingers gripping the shears as he approached the daunting plant he was meant to prune.

It was easy enough to get the hang of. Once he had trimmed the rosemary plant to her satisfaction, Rey gave him twine, tacky with whatever potion she had soaked it in, to tie together the sprigs he had snipped from the bush, then hung each needly bunch on hooks that lined her walls.

Next were the basil plants, crowded on her small balcony, small, budding flowers bursting from the end of each towering stalk. Traffic was roaring ten stories below him, schools of yellow cabs flowing down the city street like fish following the current of a river. He pinched off each cluster of buds with the tips of his pointer finger and thumb, dropping them into a tin bucket she would later add to her retched-smelling compost.

Once Kylo finished that task, he paused before pushing open her sliding glass door, admiring her as she flit from one potted plant to the next, a watering can of compost tea dribbling over every green thing as if she were apologizing for trimming them.

For all Kylo knew, she might have been.

When she looked his way, Rey smiled, and a foxglove plant near her hip burst with sudden, vivid color, horn-like flowers opening on thick stems to reveal purple petals and speckled, white throats.

She flushed, then burst into giggles as he gawked at her.

Rey was still smiling as she slid open the door to her balcony, and as she gripped the front of his woolen robe to yank him down to her level. Helplessly, he returned it, just in time for their lips to meet.

“I think we’ve accomplished enough for one day,” she mumbled, the hot velvet of her tongue tracing the swell of his bottom lip.

He stepped forward, forcing her back, leaving the door open as he pressed her into the nearest flat surface--a wall. Her mouth was moist and tasted of some kind of herbal tea, and all other thoughts besides how badly he wanted to be _inside her_ were forgotten.

Kylo gathered the light material of her romper in a fist and pulled it to one side, his other hand reaching between her silky thighs to graze damp curls with his fingertips. She made a delightful whine as two of his fingers, slick with her arousal, glided into the clench of her sex.

Rey had been thinking about this, he realized. As she had run around her little apartment, pruning plants and ordering him around, Rey had been thinking about all the different ways he could pick her up or bend her over or fill her pretty cunt.

His digits created obscene squelches with every thrust, the back of his hand rubbing against a wet patch in the crotch of her romper.

He couldn’t help but chuckle, “Do you not own any underthings?”

Rey keened in response, her narrow hips rocking sporadically as she sought the friction against her clit he denied her.

“Kylo, I don’t appreciate _teasing--”_

A gasp caught in her throat as his thumb brushed over the hard raise of her clit once. Then a second time.

“If I remember correctly, you more than appreciated my teasing last time.”

She growled, her incisors sinking into his lip. “Take me to bed.”

Kylo tore his face away to meet her gaze, her teeth shredding through delicate layers of skin, a stream of blood dripping down his chin. He offered a roguish grin.

“As you wish.”

In an instant they were falling through time and space and light and darkness, his arms tight around her waist as they landed on black silk sheets.

She hadn’t specified _which_ bed he take her to.

 

* * *

 

For a witch, interdimensional travel took years of dedication and study to accomplish. It required fortitude and damn-near pigheadedness. Never in her life did Rey suspect she would experience such a phenomenon.

Kylo plucked her from her world and flung her into his own without batting an eye. Of course, demons had been the first to conceive interdimensional travel, to begin with, so it shouldn’t have been a surprise that he was so unfazed. He’d likely been jumping between dimensions since boyhood.

He was picking at the zipper of her romper blindly, his large hand crushed by her body, his mouth latched to the dip of her throat.

Her eyes stared upward in silent amazement, black walls stretching upward and then slanting to meet at the center of his ceiling at different angles. Everything in sight was carved from sharp, unforgiving obsidian, and Rey wondered what sort of volatile world his must have been.

With a sigh, he lifted his head away, recapturing her attention with a slow, infuriating brush of his lips. His open mouth hovered over hers, their breath mingling in what little space there was between them. Kylo’s sudden gentleness felt out of place when all she wanted was for him to nip and suck and _take_.

At last, he flipped her onto her stomach, resting his weight on the knee planted between her spread legs. Kylo gradually tugged down her zipper, then unhooked the straps from her shoulders. The soft, blue material of her romper fell away with ease and once more, Rey was bared to him.

She squealed as his hot tongue ran between her shoulder blades, but then he was off her, his knee no longer applying pressure between her thighs, his body heat and comforting weight quickly missed.

He swatted her backside once, just hard enough for her to feel the sting, then mouthed at the tingling spot.

“I’ll be right back,” he whispered against her skin, his tone dark and promising. “Stay here.”

Rey raised her head from his slippery sheets to watch his back disappear behind a door that automatically shot upwards at his approach before promptly shutting once more. Through the closed door, she could hear the tell-tale sounds of water beating against porcelain. He was running a bath.

It was so mundane, so _normal,_ yet Rey had never pondered the aspects of his life that could remotely resembled her own. His abilities may have been different and though she dared not ask his age, she knew a demon’s lifespan was impossibly long, even to a witch, she had always considered him somehow above the need to bathe, or eat, or any other inconvenient task the living was charged with.

She twisted around, flopping onto her back just in time for the door to glide open again. When Kylo entered his bedroom once more, he was fully naked.

Goddess help her, Rey had forgotten just how enormous he was. It wasn’t just his dick--impossibly hard and thick and bobbing with each predatory step, pre-cum dribbling over a pronounced vein--Kylo was broad and firmly muscled, his long, dark robes disguising how giant he truly was.

In the weeks since they had parted, Rey had thought a lot about how well he stretched her. She had spent hours, fingers rubbing at her clit, telling herself she didn’t need him, even as she desperately reached for the sensations he had ignited. She could take care of herself.

But now, she was willing to recognize that line of thought for what it was--a bold-faced lie.

Rey was suddenly struck by how empty she felt.

The tops of his thighs hit the edge of the bed, then his tail coiled around her ankle and yanked her towards him roughly. She skidded across his sheets before colliding with him, his cock resting against her slit. It felt like a brand pressed to her swollen folds, a gasp catching in her throat as he spread her slick along his length with steady rocks of his hips.

She arched her back, her hips lifting in an attempt to capture him. Kylo bucked, more of his weight settling against her, but he tutted in response, gathering both of her wrists in one hand and trapped them above her head.

“Think of this as a little punishment for making me wait so long,” he told her, voice rumbling in his chest. “I’m going to push you to the edge and keep you there, and _you_ are going to enjoy every second of it. Understand, Rey?”

What he described was torture.

She moaned, arms straining against his hand to no avail.

“Kylo, _please--”_

“Hmm?”

She writhed under him. “Don’t...don’t _torment_ me like this.”

He chuckled the bulbous head of his cock bluntly tapping her over-sensitized clit. Kylo tipped forward at an angle, lips smoothing over the slight curves of her breasts so lightly her faint hairs stood on end in excitement.

_“No?”_ he whispered, his tongue lashing at the soft underside of her breast. “You were the one that suggested we continue this. I tried to be patient, Rey, but I can only take so much.”

He flattened his tongue against the pink flesh of her nipple, admiring it as his saliva cooled and her skin tightened to a point, then opened his lips wide to gather the entirety of her other breast into his mouth.

She swore loudly as he laved and sucked; if his body hadn’t been pressing her into his mattress, her hips would have jolted off the bed at the sparks of pleasure that went directly to her clit. Rey could feel her own moisture slipping down the cleft of her backside to spill on his sheets.

“Please,” she whimpered. _“Please_ just let me come.”

Kylo straightened his back to tower over her once more, releasing her breast with a wet pop, his figure shadowed and eyes a glowing, warm honey that had her squirming.

Delicately, the tuft of coarse hairs at the end of his tail skimmed her swollen folds, glistening with arousal when he lifted it away.

“Not yet,” he told her, adding with some sincerity, “Soon.”

Kylo scooped her off the bed and hurried through to the bathroom, where the bathwater was still running. He had a clawfoot tub in the center of the room, mirrors lining the walls so that regardless of what direction Rey looked in, she could see him looming over her, gloriously naked.

He stepped into the steaming bath first, sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. She blinked, staring as his dick twitched underwater.

Rey let herself be pulled into the bath and be arranged to his satisfaction, her back against his broad chest, his length crushed under her bottom and throbbing. When he parted her thighs, hooking her knees over either side of the porcelain tub, the hot water swept over her sex and she nearly cried out at the sensation.

It was too much, she was too sensitive--

Rey really did shout as his tail glided along her slit.

Even though he was painfully hard, grinding into the softness of her backside, he was perfectly content to continue torturing her, forcing Rey to watch as the cord of his tail swept up and down, tight against her flesh.

“Oh, fuck, _oh, fuck--”_

She was so close, Rey could have wept. Eyes squeezed shut, she reached aimlessly for something to grip, her hands formed fists around his horns.

Kylo growled deep in his throat, his body rumbling beneath her.

Then he stopped, and Rey couldn’t prevent the sob that tore through her lips.

“Look how red your sweet, little pussy is,” he hissed, voice hitching when she nudged her backside against him. “Tell me what you want, Rey. What should I do to your pretty pussy?”

“Fuck me,” she pleaded, chest tight with need and desperate tears trickling over her cheeks.

Without another word, he angled his hips and entered her, grunting as she clenched around him.

Rey felt as if she was being split in two as she stretched to accommodate his girth, yet it wasn’t nearly enough.

“More-- _oh, Kylo_ \--I need more--”

Sharp teeth punched burning lacerations into her shoulder, his hips snapping upward with enough force to slosh water over the lip of the tub. It knocked the air from her lungs and she gurgled helplessly as hammered into her from below, her teeth knocking together. She tightened her fists around his horns, her only lifeline as he thrust in and out of her at a backbreaking pace.

Choking on gasps she rambled and begged, “Oh, Kylo, let me come, _please_ let me come, oh, please, Kylo--”

He sucked on the bite he had given her before finally murmuring, “Come for me, Rey.”

That was all she needed. Her muscles contracted, toes curling, a cry burst from her chest as she set on fire, every inch of her _burning_. Kylo offered no reprieve, brutally fucking her through her orgasm and she screamed, jolting on his cock.

She slumped, limp and utterly sated, and still, he chased his own cliff edge. Rey clamped down on him, forcing him to crash at high speed.

Kylo groaned, hands covering her dainty breasts and squeezing as liquid warmth spread in her belly. She sighed, stroking his hair as his jerks became shallow, each hot, viscous spurt of his come making her quiver.

“That’s it, Rey,” he moaned. “Take every drop.”

His words had her throbbing all over again, a sharp, second orgasm swiftly rippling through her.

Kylo roared, ducking his head forward as he finally finished.

She yelped as he suddenly pitched forward, his hand feeling for the plug and then tugging the rubber stopper free to drain the bathwater. For a while they simply lay there in the empty basin, skin warm and flushed.

At length, he said, “That was nice.”

Rey grinned, tilting her head to kiss the underside of his jaw. “Very.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking of taking requests for this AU. I'm not going to make any promises about when I'll be able to work on them, but you can leave an idea (or a question I can explore) in either the comments or on my tumblr, pissbabysithlord.
> 
> Thank you for the amazing feedback on the first part! Comments always make my day. :) <3


End file.
